youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Create Your Own Super Hero!!!/@comment-26136203-20150222202247
Real Name: Xavier Thomas Alias: X Age: 16 yrs. Family: Father, William Thomas(Deceased) Mother, Jackie Thomas(unknown whereabouts) Cousin, Static Shock Mentor: Deathstroke Sidekick: None Personality: An empathic and idealistic individual who enjoys exploring interesting ideas and prizes morality. Known for enthusiasm, optimism and intuitive skills. Easily tempered. Physical Appearance: Hair black as coal, wide bronze colored eyes. Chocolate skin, sort of light brown but not to light. Wears an identical mask of Deathstroke's, but not a split shade of color on either side. Instead an insignia streaks down the right eye of the mask which ends beneath the eye. He wears an armored suit custom designed by Batman. Also with the letter X imprinted on the left of his chest kinda like Robin's R on his chest. Bulging mucles, a build of Robin, about 6'2. Has a large nose and perfectly curved lips. Missing his left hand, replaced with a nano tech robotic hand given to him as a gift by Cyborg. (Civilian) Black earrings, camo jeans, jean jacket, red T-shirt, with red converse. History: Xavier was born in Brooklyn, NY. His father was a notorious serial killer, which explained that constant moving around. His father taught him how to survive and "prospect" or murder. His mother knew of her husbands activities but was afraid to tell. She eventually planned to turn him in, but she disappeared. Xavier's father was finally caught in Gotham by detective James Gordon, but Xavier being 10 when this occured, was never discovered his father kept him hidden.One night he was kidnapped and was to be tested on by Doctor Ivo who tested on the homeless teens for his own army of metahumans. Suddenly, Xavier was being freed and rescued by Slade Wilson or the notorious Deathstroke, who was in search of his daughter Rose Wilson. Deathstroke was intrigued by Xavier's bold and mature personality. He decided to make him his protégé. The next 6 yrs. was Xavier being turned into a merciless assassin and thief. Deathstroke noticed Xavier beginning to become to attached to their work, showing features of his father, who was slaughtered in a prison escape. So Deathstroke abondoned him. Somehow Xavier crossed paths with Young Justice and they took him in. Mostly he has been stable and met Batman to discuss his past. He doesn't talk about his parents. Also, he is very afraid of turning into his father, so he hides his urges to kill. Later on he learns Static Shock is his cousin because of the relation of their fathers. Their fathers turn out to be brothers. Xavier opens up to Virgil but slowly. Xavier's natural charm and flirting has attracted the attention of Bumblebee and Rose Wilson, but he hasn't a clue. Deathstroke still continues to contact Xavier through mind control for Intel on the Justice League. Xavier is a mole without even knowing. Deathstroke uses a secret word that makes him go into a trance. Deathstroke doesn't know of the relationship between Xavier and Rose. His powers are from a blood transfusion when Deathstroke saved him. And expirementation from Dr. Ivo. Powers: Alter-Ego, Ability inceease, Mind control, Precognition, Enhanced reflexes,mind,strength, stamina, speed, senses, immunity, skilled martial artist. Nemesis: Joker(because Joker murdered his father in Arkham Asylum)